With development of wireless communications technologies, there are more scenarios in which communication is performed by using high frequency spectrum resources such as spectrum resources beyond 6 GHz (gigahertz). In a scenario in which a high frequency communications base station performs outdoor high frequency communication with user equipment, synchronization between the high frequency communications base station and the user equipment needs to be performed before the high frequency communication is implemented.
In the prior art, during implementing signal synchronization of the high frequency communication, a beamforming technology is used, so that the high frequency communications base station can periodically send a synchronization signal on beams with different phases. The user equipment searches and compares all beams, so as to obtain a beam pair with a greatest reference signal received power, and receives the synchronization signal on the beam pair. Therefore, the signal synchronization between the high frequency communications base station and the user equipment is implemented, and subsequently, the user equipment may communicate with the high frequency communications base station by using the beam pair.
In a process of implementing the present disclosure, the inventor finds that the related technology has at least the following problems:
Because of an attenuation feature of a high frequency signal, a case of misalignment of the beams, signal interference, or the like may occur. As a result, a signal received by the user equipment is extremely weak, and normal communication cannot be implemented, that is, a communication dead zone appears. In the prior art, after the signal synchronization between the high frequency communications base station and the user equipment is implemented, in a subsequent communication process, if the communication dead zone appears, the reference signal received power of the beam pair obtained before may become weaker. Consequently, the high frequency communication cannot be continuously implemented by using the beam pair. Communication can only be switched to low frequency communication, but communication service quality of the low frequency communication is relatively poor.